An Arranged Marriage
by Seishirou Shu
Summary: Taking place a year after the War of The Sun Rune, Lyon found out that the Prince is now going to be engaged. Does this mean an end to their relationship?


**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt of a Suikoden V fic. I saw how sweet the Prince and Lyon were as a couple, and I hope this little story of mine could do some justice to them. And as always, I do not own Suikoden V or any of its characters.

* * *

Under the afternoon warmth, Queen's Knight Commander Freyjadour Falenas scratches his head at the pile of papers he was prying about. He had a serious look on his face, and his expression strained every time he flips over a page. The sip of mint tea he took every now and then didn't seem to lessen the stress.

"Hmm…", a small sigh slipped through his lips as he took a deep breath.

"Prince, may I come in?", a familiar voice suddenly came from the door of his office.

"Please."

The new Queen's Knight, Lyon, appeared from behind the door as she opened it. Looking at her, the young Commander's expression enlightened a little. He rose from his chair and walked to greet her.

"Oh, and Lyon, I'm no longer a Prince. Using that honorific might be less than.. appropriate at times."

The petite knight blushed as the Commander said that. For one thing, he might be her commander and all, but he will always be her "prince". For now, however, she'll just play along with him.

"Y-yes Commander!" she stammered. Frey patted her on the shoulder.

"Now now, no need to be so tense. And sorry to have made you come, especially when you've just arrived."

"Oh, it's no problem, P-… Commander!", Lyon shook her head, "Is there something you need?"

"Nothing in particular. I am just having some tea. Care to join me?", Frey said.

The new Queen's Knight nodded and they both sat down by the Commander's table. Frey then poured some tea for Lyon and himself. Lyon lifted her cup and took a sip; the mint fragrance was refreshing, especially after all those tasks she'd gone through today.

"It's delicious", she said.

Frey grinned. "Isn't it?". He looked delighted and emptied his own cup of tea, before setting it aside. "So how did it go?"

"Pardon?"

"Being a Queen's Knight, of course. Your days must've been hectic, no?"

Of course. Being one of the most revered warriors in the country, the tasks of a Queen's Knight couldn't have been less than overexerting. Lyon herself had just been dispatched to Stormfist a week ago to assist with the reorganization there and just barely reached Sol-Falena when the Commander suddenly calls for her. But she did not complain; she longed to see him as well. Though when she spoke, her tone was solemn.

"It is fine. I'm honored to serve Her Majesty under you, Commander Frey."

He laughed. "You flatter me. But I must admit, it's kind of lonely without you on my side. I miss you being my bodyguard."

Lyon's heart skipped a beat. _I miss it too, Prince… more than you know._ But of course she couldn't say it out loud. In return, the young knight awkwardly moved her eyes around the room as if trying to spot an invisible fly. It was then something captured her attention.

"Your Highness, this is…?", she pointed at the stack of "documents" lying on Frey's table. Or at least they looked like documents, only some are ornately decorated and knotted with golden ribbons.

The grin on Frey's face slowly dissipated; replaced with the stern expression he was having before she came. As if forced to admit something unpleasant, the former prince mumbled,

"These are… marriage proposals."

Lyon's eyes widened. "Oh! For Her Majesty? I can see those sneaky nobles still haven't given up trying to usurp the throne! Will they ever learn?", the young knight uttered contempt and disgust.

"Yes, except… these are not directed towards Lym. They are for me."

The sudden revelation hit her so hard she could not believe it. It seems as though someone had pushed her into a bottomless pit. For the Prince to be engaged… That's right, she knew it. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later… but now? Now of all times? Her limbs felt strangely stiff all of a sudden; she might have been literally frozen solid had Frey's voice not snapped her out of it.

"Lyon?"

"Oh…oh! That's right! Congratulations, Commander!"

An artificial grin etched on the face of the young Queen's Knight. But the Commander frowned at the compliment instead, although of course,this went unnoticed by Lyon who was lost in thought herself.

"Well, yes. Apparently, male royalties should shortly follow through with an engagement of his own after his sister's", Frey frowned. "Figures, since we were having a nice little war back then, it were set aside. Now they're dumping all the proposals on my head. Little Lym's been all over it as well…"

Apparently, none of what he said seem to reach Lyon, who was shrinking back even more on her seat.

"Well then Your Highness, I'll take my leave now. It seems you will need some privacy."

"Huh? What… wait! I…"

In a scintilla of seconds, the dark haired girl got up and bowed, leaving the bewildered Frey alone in his office. She had walked out the room so fast that she didn't even see what kind of expression Frey had after she'd left him…

* * *

"Lyon...! Lyon!"

The dark haired girl turned her head to see her caller. It was the purple haired female knight, running across the corridor to get her.

"Miakis?"

"Good, you're here. The Princess… I mean, the Queen wants to speak to you."

Lyon raised her brow.

"The Queen?"

"Why yes, the Queen!", MIakis repeated impatiently. "Come!"

The youngest Queen's Knight did not even have a chance to argue; Miakis had pulled her hand and dragged her along. _What's this all about anyway_?

* * *

"Your Majesty…?"

The young knight's eyes dilated with bewilderment.

"Lyon, I believe I had made myself clear. I think – and I'm most certainly right on this matter – it's about time for you to get married."

Incoherent words were forming on Lyon's lips as the little queen finished her sentence with a smile.

"But My Queen, you surely jest…?", she stuttered, but her disbelieving stare was met with a solemn expression from the queen.

"This is by no means any jest, Lyon. Most people your age in our kingdom are either already married or at least engaged . And without parents or relatives, I don't think there would be someone else to arrange it for you, so I did."

"I… I do appreciate your concern, Your Majesty, but I hope you could at least let me deal with my… private affairs myself."

"Nonsense. I have known you for quite some time, you know. And from what I've gathered, you are very quick to spurn the advances of men. That is to say the least. Remember how you once pointed your sword at the gentleman who approached you at the banquet recently?"

Ah yes, the bloody banquet incident. Roy was pulling his moves on her, _again_, and for the umpteenth time she had to show her disinterest. What more is there to say?

"I – I remembered, Your Majesty. But it was because I believed romance would hinder my capabilities as a Queen's Knight at the moment!"

Queen Lymsleia sighed.

"So you say. But rest assured, I have picked a very suitable candidate in this matter, one that would not potentially impede your duty in any way. In fact, I believe you two to be quite… compatible with each other."

The dark haired knight rose from her chair, her patience at its utmost limit. She was about to glare, fiercely, at the queen, but she managed to catch herself at the last moment and shot the spears at the table between them instead.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I'm afraid I cannot comply with your request."

"But why?"

Why? There were a thousand and one reasons for _why_, that's for sure. And _the one_ reason was that… well, she already had someone else in her heart. Him. She had not been able to convey the feelings she had for him, and now all of a sudden, she had to give him up for a stranger she didn't even know?

"Why, for one thing, could Your Excellency at least tell me who the potential candidate for this… matchmaking is, before I proceed with my reasoning?"

She didn't care if her tone sounded aggressive. All she wanted is for the queen to know that this won't please her. Lyon opened her mouth again to argue, but fell silent at the look the queen shot at her.

"This discussion is over! By my right as the almighty queen, Lyon, I hereby order you to attend your engagement ceremony, which would be held at the end of this week!"

Oh no... The Queen had reached her point of immovable stubbornness this time. If she had said something like that, it meant there would be no going back from it. This is what she was afraid of from the beginning… but the spell had been cast. It's final. The dark haired Queen's Knight could only nod and bow to the queen, and when she excused herself from the queen's room, she was practically dragging her feet.

"I do have a parting query, Your Majesty… Your brother, I mean, Commander Frey's engagement… was it your doing as well?"

"You do not need to concern yourself with that."

The tone of finality in Lymsleia's voice made it clear that it was no use to argue.

* * *

Late at night, the young Queen's Knight was sitting alone on her bed, burying her face on the pillow and counting the seemingly minuscule movement of time. She could not bring herself to close her eyes, for every time she did, the image of the Prince seems to go farther and farther.

"Oh Prince…"

A bead of tear fell from her eye as she stared into the moonless night. The memories of their times together flashed every now and then before her.

_"Lyon, here!"_

_"Wait, Prince!_

_"Ahahaha, I'll leave you if you're so slow!"_

_###################_

_"What do you think you're doing, walking inside the forest like that?"_

_"Prince… *hic* I was trying to find you, but…"_

_"Why didn't you wait for me!"_

_"Because… *hic* I thought you'd gone somewhere else… *hic*That's why I'm afraid…!"_

_"You dummy! There's no way I'd do that! You're my bodyguard! We're always going to be together, you hear me!"_

_"Y-yes!"_

___###################_  


_"Huh…?*gasp* That's… strange…? I… can't move…"_

_"LYON!"_

_"I'm sorry, Prince… I'll just need… some rest… ah…"_

_What… is this? I could feel my strength gradually leaving my body…_

_"LYON! OPEN YOUR EYES, LYON!"_

_"Prince… why are you looking at me like that…? Don't you know…. that it's finally over…? Let's go home… okay…? The princess… is waiting for you…"_

_Ah… I feel so… weak... Why, at times like this…?_

_"Yes… Yes! We're going to go home together! So please… please pull yourself together!"_

_"Just…like before… You… the princess… everybody…"_

_"Please… dear God, no… Lyon…"_

_"Everybody…"_

_"LYON! LYON!"_

_I see… so this is the end of the road for me… I'm sorry Prince, I will not be able to protect you any longer… Thank you… for everything. Goodbye..._

_"….! ….!"_

_It's cold… so cold…_

_'Lyon.'_

_Who… who are you?_

'_Lyon, open your eyes…"_

_But I… I am already dead, am I not…?_

_'On the whole, dear child… I think not.'_

_Not…?_

_'The powers of the Dawn Rune and the Twilight Rune has manifested themselves. And with their inputs, the Sun Rune has left a portion of its power… to save you.'_

_But how…?_

_'He who borne both the Dawn Rune and Twilight Rune… and you… as long as one seeks endlessly, and the other waits endlessly… a miracle would happen.'_

_"…On! Lyon!"_

_'There, you see? He is calling for you. You do not belong here. Go back and answer his call. And give my regards to my beloved son.'_

_"Unh… wait…!"_

_"Lyon!"_

_"Uh… Prince? Um, what happened…? Huh…? I'm fine… I'm just fine!"_

**_"That is the power of the Sun Rune."_**

_"Eh…?"_

**_"The Sun Rune can be a fearful light of destruction. But it can also be a source of mercy which fosters life. Both the Dawn Rune and the Twilight Rune determines how the power of the Sun Rune manifests itself. You united those who are guided by the stars, and gave proper form to the destiny of the Three Runes. Now the Sun Rune will surely become a light of the future which will bless this land… "_**

_(The lady in white disappeared, leaving only the prince and his loyal bodyguard by his side)_

_"Prince…"_

_"Yes… Let us go home together… to Sol-Falena."_

___###################_  


"Why… why am I remembering all this… *hic*?"

_Lyon… _

"I love him! I love him so much that it hurts! *hic*"

Lyon sobbed uncontrollably on her pillow.

"Why… why would they do something like this…?"

_Lyon… If you truly loved him… Perhaps it's time you think of his future as well. His happiness… his well being. You are now a Queen's Knight, not his sole bodyguard. You can't possibly put your feelings above your duty now, could you? _

"I know… I know...! That's why it pains me so much, not to be able to stay by his side until the end…"

The dark haired girl wept and wept, until finally her strength gave away, and she slept a dreamless night…

* * *

"Milady, you look wonderful!"

One of the maids said in awe at Lyon's figure. Indeed, she looked gorgeous today. Looking at the full-length mirror in front of her, she saw her usual knight's attire replaced with a long, snow white gown. The queen had insisted she wear the dress for this special occasion, and it suited her perfectly. The cut complimented her petite build, emphasizing that side of her beauty. But she looked less than perfect somehow. If her outward appearance was splendid, the contrary applied for her inward. It was empty… hollow. She looked outside the window, staring at the sky. It was very clear… a very clear blue, and she gasped when she came to realization it was the same deep blue as his eyes.

_What am I thinking? Why am I still thinking about him, when everything has been lost? When I knew that by now he must've been betrothed to someone else? _

A modicum of calm swept through her when she thought they were probably in the same predicament; forced to be bound to somebody they don't even know…

"Lady Lyon, it's time! Your fiancé is waiting!"

The maid's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Smile, my lady! Smile and be confident!"

The effect of her encouragement, however, worked backwards for Lyon. The confidence, the endurance that she had been building after all this time crumbled and she broke down in fresh tears just as the door swung open. But her eyes widened at the realization of who was behind it, and tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy. She leapt and threw herself at her most precious person, the one and only: Freyjadour Falenas.

"How…?" she muttered as they embrace.

She had so many questions but this was the first thing she could ever manage to say. The former prince simply chuckled.

"Let's just say it's 'the will of the sun'."

Both their eyes met, and soon followed by their lips.

"I love you, Lyon."

"I love you too, Prince. You are the only one for me."

* * *

**End note:** so how's that? I hope it's not too cheesy for such a romance as sweet as theirs, haha. Don't forget to review!


End file.
